


Music of Reminiscence

by Erron_Stark



Category: RWBY
Genre: Background Seaweed, Briefly mentioned Bumblby, Briefly mentioned Jaune/Weiss/Neptune, Briefly mentioned Pomegrenade, Cherry Tree, FTM Scarlet David, Healing from trauma, Inspired by Music, M/M, Mentioned Seasoned Thief, Multi, One-Shots, Other, Past Electric Saw, Past Iceberg, Pink Spyglass, Red Sea - Freeform, SeaMonkeys, Slow Dancing, Stargazing, Team BRNZ - Freeform, Team SSSN - Freeform, red sun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erron_Stark/pseuds/Erron_Stark
Summary: A series of shorts featuring Team SSSN, most including romantic relationships. Not cohesive, most being in different timelines, and many being in different universes. All based off songs, though artists and themes vary.
Relationships: Mercury Black/Scarlet David, Neptune Vasilias/Sun Wukong, Sage Ayana/Neptune Vasilias, Sage Ayana/Scarlet David, Scarlet David/Neptune Vasilias, Scarlet David/Nolan Porfirio, Scarlet David/Sun Wukong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Singing Without You~Eylie (Red Sun)

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter set in an AU where Team SSSN has an apartment together.

_“See those three stars?” he asked._

_Scarlet nodded, nuzzled between their parents under a blanket._

_The three laid in the back of the pickup truck, watching the stars._

_“That’s called Orion’s Belt.”_

_“Daddy?”_

_“Yes, little gem?”_

_“How do I tie shoes?”_

_Their mother laughed at their foot stuck up in the air._

Tonight they watch the stars alone, sitting on the cold cement of the apartment’s balcony.

For one night a year, the city turns the streetlights off, allowing the stars to come out.

Scarlet looks up, and finds Orion’s Belt.

The three stars. One for their mom. One for their dad. And one for themself. That way, no matter how far their parents had to travel for work, they’d always be together in the stars.

Though on nights like these, the stars feel just a little too far away.

A sea lullaby their father had sung to them comes to mind, and they begin to sing it, curling further into themself in hopes of escaping the cold.

Scarlet doesn’t notice the balcony door opening, or someone sitting beside them, until a soft, warm blanket is wrapped around their shoulders and their voice rests against a soft hum.

Scarlet stops singing, and looks over to Sun.

Sun gives a soft smile, “Sorry. Didn’t mean to interrupt you. You looked cold.”

Scarlet leans against him, “It’s alright. It’s... nice to not be alone.”

“You never will be,” Sun assures.

“I used to sing with him a lot. He even taught me to dance. We did loads of ‘concerts’ for my mum.”

“He taught you well,” Sun’s arm wraps around their shoulders.

“And now, I... I guess the only thing I can do is to keep singing without him.”

“We’ll be here. I promise.”


	2. Hope~Nathan Wagner (Cherry Tree)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in a modern AU where Neptune's parents took Scarlet in after his parents died, Scarlet reflects on how he's healed over the years.

_“So what are your thoughts on Sage?”_

_“Huh?”_

_The two were sitting on Neptune’s bed, chatting._

_“You know. Our teammate.”_

_“Well duh. I didn’t think you were talking about the spice.”_

_“Though if you do have any pressing thoughts on that, you’re welcome to-“_

_“Neptune.”_

_The blue haired boy chuckled, “Okay. You’ve actually been spending a lot of time with him. It almost seems like you’ve been making an effort to sit next to him in classes and whatnot.”_

_“You’re reading into it.”_

_Neptune softened, “Whatever’s going through your head, you can tell me. If you have a crush on him I promise I won’t te-“_

_“I do not!”_

_Neptune put his hands up, “Okay. Okay, I said if.”_

_Scarlet sighed, “I don’t know. There’s just... something about him. It’s easier to breathe when he’s around. Part of it is the fact that he notices when I’m getting really bad and has ways to help me calm down. But. Maybe it’s just me, but he just sorta gives off this air of ‘It’s going to be okay.’ Which is a rather sharp contrast from what my mind is always screaming at me, you know?”_

Scarlet takes a deep breath, the warm, soothing scent of his boyfriend filling his nose. Wrapped in Sage’s arms, the taller man’s low voice assuring him that he’s not alone.

He’s so much better than he’d been in sixth grade. Still, even in senior year, he has his bad days. Moments where something will catch him off guard and bring panic and pain crashing down on him once more.

Now, though, he knows he’s not alone.

Now, Scarlet is almost able to believe Sage when he promises to stay, when he says it’s going to be okay.

As Scarlet nuzzles into Sage’s chest, his boyfriend’s arms wrapped firmly around him, there is a spark of something he never thought he’d feel.

Hope.


	3. Perfect~Ed Sheeran (Red Sea)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in a modern AU where Scarlet and Neptune were childhood friends, the two reflect on their past and make a promise for their future.

_“So my mom wants me to marry you.”_

_“We’re ten years old. We’re not old enough to get married.”_

_“I know. But when we get older.”_

_“I don’t know. Mum and Dad both move a lot for work. I might not even know you when we’re older. Plus don’t you have to have ooey gooey feelings for someone to marry them?”_

_“You’re my best friend, Scar. Plus you’re a pretty redhead, I can only imagine what you’ll look like when we’re older.”_

_“I wonder if you’ll still be a blue-haired dork.”_

_“Hey! I’m an intellectual.”_

_“Clearly if you’re able to spell that.”_

_“Scar?”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“If you ever do move away. Stay in contact, okay?”_

They hadn’t.

Scarlet and his parents had moved away a month later, and at first they called once a week, but then life got in the way. They both started middle school, and got busy and pulled in different directions.

By some miracle, the two went to the same college, and started dating shortly after reuniting.

It’s in the courtyard of this school that they stand now, slow-dancing under the stars.

Scarlet’s head rests against Neptune’s shoulder, Neptune’s arm around the redhead’s waist, Scarlet’s right hand laced in his boyfriend’s left.

“It occurs to me,” Neptune mumbles, “Maybe we should’ve grabbed shoes. It rained this morning.”

Scarlet gives a watery laugh, “I dunno. I think it’s nice.”

Neptune kisses his hair, “I’m here for you. I’m going to be here for you.”

“You know. Losing that scholarship because I’m trans isn’t really about the money. I can handle paying the extra. It’s just... sinking in. That I’m going to have to fight like hell for the rest of my life.”

“You won’t have to fight alone. I promise.”

“What, are you going to be my knight in shining armour?”

“If you want me to be. I’ll be anything for you. I’m not letting you go this time.”


	4. Happy Anymore~Savannah Sgro (Red Sun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Towards the end of the events of Before the Dawn, Scarlet sits in his dorm at Shade Academy and considers what to do with his relationship.

_Laughter._

_He was laughing._

_Haven students had been told that they would attend a ball, so Sun was trying to teach a Neptune how to dance._

_And Neptune was failing spectacularly._

_Sun gave an exasperated sigh, “Scarlet? Want to show him how it’s done?”_

_Scarlet jumped off the couch, catching his breath from his last bout of laughter, and set his left hand on Sun’s shoulder, right hand lacing into his boyfriend’s._

_The two danced flawlessly around the room, Sun’s brilliant blue eyes and his smile seeming to light up the entire dorm._

_“So tell me, why exactly are you trying to teach Neptune to dance? He’s rather hopeless, I’ve been trying to teach him since we were five,” Scarlet smirked finally._

_Sun shrugged, “Sage has helped me a lot on homework. I figured I could thank him by teaching his boyfriend how to dance.”_

_Scarlet snickered, “Looks like you bit off a bit more than you can chew.”_

_Sun grinned, “That’s alright. It gave me an excuse to dance with you.”_

_Scarlet felt his cheeks flare, and he buried his face in Sun’s shoulder._

_Sun chuckled, and kissed his hair._

That was before... everything.

Scarlet glances up from his desk, to where Sage and Neptune are sitting on one of the beds, Neptune leaning against Sage. Both have blissful smiles on their face as Sage reads aloud, Neptune brushing an occasional kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek.

The relationship between the two is as strong as ever- possibly stronger even.

Scarlet wishes he could say the same for himself and Sun.

The only interactions they’ve had since Sun came back have been filled with anger. Fighting. Denial.

And it hurts.

It hurts, and it hurts even more to see people such as Sage and Neptune so happy.

Knowing that he once had that.

He once had that and he might never get it back.

Not... not with Sun anyway.

Admitting this to himself. Finally letting himself acknowledge that he needs to move on. Feels like he’s running himself through with his own cutlass.

And yet. Sometimes you just have to rip the bandaid off.

It will bleed, it will hurt, but at least it will stop festering.

Sun walks in, and before his resolve breaks, Scarlet stands and faces his team leader.

“Scarlet, I was talking to Velvet, and I-“

“Sun. I’m breaking up with you.”

Sun nearly stumbles backward.

“What?” he forces out.

“It’s not working. This. Us. We tried. We can’t talk it out, can’t compromise, can’t let go, it’s time to move on. Find someone else that we won’t constantly be arguing with,” Scarlet says quickly, then he chokes out the last few words, “We should break up so we can be happy.”

Sun takes a step closer to Scarlet, tears shining in his eyes.

Those sapphire blue eyes as deep as the ocean.

Sun cups his cheek, and it’s all Scarlet can do not to flinch away.

“Please,” Sun whispers.

Scarlet glares.

Rage is the only thing capable of masking the agony pulsing through him. The only thing capable of stopping him from falling into Sun’s arms, breaking down, begging the faunus to stay, pleading forgiveness.

“Scarlet, I love you.”

“Do you?”

“Yes. Yes, Scarlet, I love you, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry. I should’ve been there. I should’ve stayed. You needed me, and I left, and I’m sorry,” Sun’s voice- no, his entire body- is quivering, “I’m done. I’m done running. I’m not going to leave anymore. I’m going to stay. I’m going to be here for you, I promise.”

Something cracks.

Maybe it’s the apology he’d been shouting about wanting to hear, maybe it’s the promise he’d been needing, maybe it’s the pleading honesty in those blue eyes, maybe it’s because Scarlet can’t imagine being happy with anyone else and just wants this so damn badly.

But something cracks.

Scarlet takes a shuddering breath, “I- I can’t say I ran too. I didn’t run. Because I was never really there to run away. Sun, I- I don’t know how. But I want to stay too. I just. Every day I run farther and farther and I don’t know how to stop. And I’m sorry.”

A tiny spark lights in Sun’s eyes.

Hope?

Had Scarlet stupidly given Sun hope?

“You don’t have to stop. Just turn around,” Sun says softly, “When you need to run. Run to me, okay? I’ll be here. I’m not going anywhere this time.”

Slowly, painfully slowly, Scarlet nods.

“I love you Scarlet,” Sun breathes.

“I... I love you too,” Scarlet admits.

Scarlet finds himself pulled into strong arms, into the warm smell of cinnamon sugar.

Sun’s hair is a bit damp from his shower, but it doesn’t matter.

It’s going to be okay.

The two of them are going to be okay.

They can make each other happy again.


	5. Love~Nathan Wagner (SSS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in an AU where Team SSSN are Beacon students, Sage reflects on his relationship with Sun and Scarlet

_He turned around, arms and hands burning slightly from the landing strategy he and Yatsuhashi had worked out shortly after they’d developed their weapons._

_A whoop of laughter caught his attention._

_A figure landed slightly unsteadily in the gap of the tree he’d just sliced through, then lighted gracefully on the ground in front of him._

_The boy had bright red hair that hung down to his jawline, and green eyes lit with joy. His entire body seemed to buzz with life._

_“Partners then?” the boy grinned, bowing somewhat dramatically, “Scarlet David.”_

_Sage smiled, “I’m Sage Ayana.”_

_“Right then! I believe the ruins we’re looking for are that way,” Scarlet stood upright._

_Sage had found boys attractive before. Even thought he’d fallen for a few._

_But none of them were like this one._

_Something about Scarlet, he couldn’t place it, made him fall hard then and there._

It hadn’t been one thing. It had been everything. Everything about Scarlet made him fall for the boy on the spot, and everything he learned later only made him fall harder and harder.

Slowly, very slowly, Sage fell for his team leader too.

Sun made the first move, and once the two were going steady, admitted to Sage that he also had feelings for Scarlet.

Scarlet was much more difficult to initiate any form of relationship with. The pirate had walls what felt like miles thick built up around him.

But eventually Scarlet had let them in.

Well. Mostly.

It turned out the walls had layers.

Scarlet was able to love Sun and Sage eventually, but he wasn’t able to trust and often distanced himself.

Sun and Sage had been patient with Scarlet, giving him as much love as he wanted. Slowly, very slowly, Scarlet let them in further and further.

Now he sits in Sage’s lap, his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder, legs across Sun’s lap, hands held in the faunus’. Sage’s arms wrap around both of his boyfriends’ waists.

“We’re going to travel when we get our huntsmen licenses, right?” Sun asks, pulling Sage out of his reminiscing, “We can take jobs all over Remnant?”

“If you want to, and Scarlet and Neptune agree,” Sage nods, “Though I think having a constant to come home to would be nice.”

“I dunno. People have always felt more like home then places,” Scarlet mumbles.

“We could get an apartment somewhere maybe,” Sun suggests, “It wouldn’t be this huge thing, to be super responsible for, but it would be a comfortable bed to crash in, or spend the day cuddling in.”

“That does sound lovely,” Scarlet admits.

“Would Nep live with us though? I mean there’s a lot of teams that live together after graduating, I think CFVY is looking for a place together, but I’d think Nep would want to live with Weiss and Jaune..." Sun considers.

Scarlet grins, “Maybe we could have a treehouse village or something. One for us, one for Neptune and Weiss and Jaune, one for Pyrrha and Nora, one for Blake and Yang, Ruby could maybe share one with a friend or two if she wants, I think Ren would probably want his own little bungalow for piece and quiet, but still close enough to his team...”

Sun lights up, “Yeah, the floors of the treehouses could just be mattresses basically, with blankets and stuff, and then there could be something on the ground to function as a communal kitchen type thing!”

Sage chuckles, “You’re thinking Ren and I would do the cooking for all three teams?”

“We could get CFVY to join us, build two more treehouses for them, and Yatsuhashi could cook too?” Scarlet suggests innocently.

Sage realises as he meets his boyfriends’ bright, pleading eyes that he hasn’t stopped falling for either of them since the start. Every day, every moment, he falls further and further.

“We’ll see,” Sage says after a moment, kissing both of their foreheads.

Scarlet nuzzles back into Sage, holding Sun’s hands a little tighter.

“I don’t know what the future holds,” Scarlet says quietly, “But whatever it is, I want it to be with the three of you. With my team. With... with my brother and my boyfriends.”

“We’ll be here,” Sun says firmly.

“I... I’ll try to believe you."

“No matter what,” Sage assures.

“I love you.”

Scarlet’s voice is almost a whisper.

“I love you too,” Sun and Sage return, their voices not much louder, but filled with warmth.


	6. Lose My Mind~Dean Lewis (PegLeg)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Fall of Beacon, somewhere in the kingdom of Mistral, Scarlet and Mercury have a chance meeting.

_Green._

_The color of life._

_The color of spring, which means something new, something to hope for._

_Green eyes, so bright, looking for something to hope for._

_Green eyes that belonged to the boy that was the only one that gave him life in a world filled with death._

_As he held Scarlet close, gazing into the green, just for a moment his past didn’t matter._

_He could protect. He could give._

_His wrongs and affiliations didn’t matter._

_All that mattered was his boyfriend giving him a watery smile._

_The green eyes lit with excitement when Mercury took him on a date._

_The trust in his eyes when Mercury said “I love you” to him._

_The honesty when Scarlet said “I love you too.”_

The same green eyes catch his attention as he mindlessly stares out the window.

Except this time tears fall from them, mixing with the rain.

And the life seems to be extinguished.

Scarlet walks into the inn, a shelter from the storm, and before he can stop himself, Mercury is standing in front of the redhead, offering a towel.

Green eyes meet silver, and fill with fear, twisting the knife Mercury already had in his lungs.

“I-“ Mercury starts, but closes his mouth.

There’s nothing he can say.

No apology could describe the torrent of remorse, worry, and a hundred other things he feels.

No reason could justify what he did.

No words could begin to make right what he’d done wrong.

Hesitantly Scarlet takes the towel, and lets his jacket fall from his shoulders onto a stool.

After an eternal silence, Scarlet finally takes a breath.

“You taught me to trust you,” he whispers.

Mercury had fallen for the life in Scarlet’s eyes. And had tried so hard to be the light in Scarlet’s life.

They’d both lost.

And it was Mercury’s fault.

Mercury swallows hard, his decision made, “You’ll never be able to trust me again. I couldn’t love you right. You should find someone who can.”

Scarlet fights to hide a shaky breath, grabs his jacket, and walks back out into the rain.

“Why do we have to lose everything?” Mercury whispers after him.


	7. The Unknown~4th Point (Rose Tinted)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of Before the Dawn, Scarlet's interactions with his team remind Nolan of his interactions with his own team.

_A giggle and the sound of a picture being taken drew his attention, and he lifted his head from his boyfriend’s shoulder._

_Roy rolled his eyes, “Laugh it up, May. You’ve been teasing us and Brawnz enough that the second you start dating someone we’re going to pay you back double.”_

_“Who says I’m ever going to date someone?” May smirked._

_“That’s fine, we’ll find other ways to embarrass you,” Brawnz walked in, grinning._

_May spun around, startled, “Hey, I thought you were on a date.”_

_Brawnz shrugged, “His team leader pulled him back early. Wanted to get more practice in before the tournament. We should practice more too.”_

_May snickered, “Might have to practice later. Looks like Nolan’s going to fall asleep on Roy’s shoulder.”_

_Nolan rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless, “May, is that your ‘you’re being too couply I want affection too’ teasing?”_

_May walked closer, “If you’re offering.”_

_Brawnz wrapped an arm around her shoulders, “Let them have their couple time. I’m always happy to spend time with my honorary little sister. Not sure you should be teasing Nolan about falling asleep on Roy, given how often you fall asleep on me.”_

_May rolled her visible eye, and hugged her team leader._

A snicker and a picture being taken snaps him out of his reminiscing.

Nolan lifts his head from his boyfriend’s shoulder and Scarlet turns to face Sun, glaring.

“You looked so cute and comfortable, I couldn’t help myself,” Sun smiles sweetly.

“Go bug Neptune.”

“I did. He’s... moping again.”

“So go cheer him up. Or go drool over Sage.”

“I do not drool-“

“Go make a bloody move then.”

Sun lets out a huff, then walks out of the room.

Nolan leans back into Scarlet’s side, taking a shaky breath.

“You alright?” Scarlet shifts to sit more upright, his arm around Nolan’s waist holding more firmly.

“Yeah, just. It reminded me of a similar exchange a few weeks before...”

Nolan doesn’t need to finish the sentence for Scarlet to understand.

A few weeks before the tournament had gone horribly wrong.

A few weeks before Nolan had lost his entire team, including his boyfriend at the time in the battle and the chaos.

Scarlet takes Nolan’s hand, silently assuring him.

After a silence, Nolan takes a breath, “It’s... so familiar. The teasing from your team. Even just... slowly falling for and then getting together with my best friend. There’s the same butterflies, same heart hammering in my chest when I’m close enough to kiss you. I’m not... I’m not trying to replace him with you though, I promise.”

“I know,” Scarlet says softly, “He- your team as well- left a hole that can never be filled. And you’ve given me a home in a different place in your heart.”

Nolan nods, “The fear is different. But the peace is too. And your personality and appearance is definitely different. Not better or worse. Just different. I know it’s not recommended to compare to exes, and I’m sorry...”

“No need to apologise. There’s a difference between mourning someone that was taken from you and still being attached to a shitty ex. And for that matter, it’s okay to process and be honest,” Scarlet squeezes his hand gently, “There are fears often in my mind because of my ex, for example, and it’s much better for me to confront them than let them fester. You can’t stop yourself from hurting, or from finding reminders. But I’m here for you. Just as I know you’re here for me.”

Nolan picks his head up to look Scarlet in the eye, “I know you’re here for me. There’s a lot that I don’t know. In our relationship. In our school. And beyond. But I’m willing to face that with you by my side. And I’ll be by yours.”


	8. Sometimes Hearts Break~Nathan Wagner (Seamonkeys)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Fall of Beacon, some things return to normal.
> 
> Some things don't. 
> 
> Some things, like Scarlet's childhood trauma, just get worse than they already were.

_He fell._

_He fell for blue eyes as bright as clear summer skies._

_For blond hair that could never forget the touch of the wind._

_For a smile that lit up the room._

_For laughter that sent darkness running._

_For a strong torso that held him close after one of their adventures ended in a thunderstorm._

_“I love you,” he whispered as he caught his breath._

_“I love you too,” the boy murmured in his ear._

He opens his eyes as light filters through the window.

It’s been months since everything fell apart.

And yet even in the uncertainty, even though everything feels wrong, life goes on.

School is back in session, the semester is almost done even.

Knowing he’s averaged maybe an hour of sleep a night since, body shaking from exhaustion and who knows what else, Neptune drags himself out of bed.

The breakfast table still has an empty chair. As if someone’s still hoping their team leader will come back.

Neptune is sure the violet shadows under Scarlet’s eyes reflect his own.

“Good morning,” Sage smiles warmly, setting plates down in front of both of them.

“Morning,” Scarlet and Neptune both mumble in reply.

“Just a reminder, we have an extra training session scheduled for after classes today.”

“You know you don’t have to try to take his place as leader, right?” Scarlet leans back, not touching his food, “Though arguably you’re far better than he ever was.”

“Scarlet,” Neptune says lowly.

“What? Sorry for not trying to hold him up on some pedestal he never deserved. He’s not coming back! People leave! It’s how life works! And if you can’t get that through your bloody head, that’s your problem! Your boyfriend went after some girl he met at the tournament and you just have to accept it and move on!” Scarlet stands.

“Because you’re moving on so well,” Neptune spits.

Before the words even leave his mouth, he regrets it.

Scarlet steps back, pain and betrayal etched across his face.

“No. No, Scarlet, I-“ Neptune moves to stand.

Scarlet’s eyes pool with tears, and he nearly runs back to his room, slamming the door behind him.

Neptune sighs and sets his elbows on the table, letting his head fall into his hands.

Somehow an image of Sun makes its way into Neptune’s mind.

“He’s right, isn’t he,” Neptune whispers, as if his voice could travel to wherever his leader is, “Guess you never loved me.”


	9. Friends with Your Girlfriend~Savannah Sgro (Red Sea)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlet's thoughts wander back to the last holiday dinner his family had had with Neptune's family, then Neptune comes to him after a breakup.

_“You’re going to love her,” Neptune grinned, “She has a great sense of humor once you get to know her, really sweet, and gorgeous.”_

_“If you say so,” Scarlet forced a smile, setting forks around the table._

_“Okay, fine, you might not really agree with the gorgeous part, she’s not really your type after all,” Neptune teased._

_“I should hope not,” Neptune’s mother set a dish on the table, “Sweetie, you told her to be here at six, correct?”_

_Neptune nodded, and Scarlet found himself snickering._

_“What?” Neptune questioned the redhead._

_“She’s definitely not my type, and even your mum knows why,” Scarlet smirked._

_Scarlet could see Neptune’s internal facepalm._

_“Scarlette, sweetie, do you have a boyfriend coming?” Neptune’s mother asked._

_Against his will, Scarlet glanced at Neptune before turning back to her, “Nope. Don’t have one.”_

_“Oh, it’s alright. You’ll find a nice man sooner or later. Maybe letting your hair grow out again would help, it was so gorgeous before you cut it.”_

_Fighting to keep from visibly cringing, Scarlet turned back to the silverware drawer, “I think that the right boy will love me for my personality rather than my hair, don’t you?”_

_“Well, you look like a boy, sweetie. You’re turning men away before they even get the chance to get to know you.”_

_“That’s sort of the point,” Scarlet mumbled under his breath._

_“Neptune, is that your girlfriend?” Scarlet’s mother cut in, “Looks like a car in the driveway.”_

_“Yeah,” Neptune looked out the window and grinned, “Yeah that’s Weiss.”_

Scarlet is pulled out of his thoughts by Neptune walking into the room.

Shoulders slumped, a visible frown on his face.

“Neptune, what’s wrong?” Scarlet stands immediately.

“She... dumped me.”

“What?”

“She dumped me. Weiss.”

Scarlet pulls him over to a bed and sits, “What happened?”

“She... wanted to get in her father’s good graces. So she dated me. You know, family status and all. But she doesn’t want to live in the closet anymore. Which, I mean, I get.”

Scarlet hugs Neptune, and the gesture is returned.

“I just wish I could keep a relationship for more than almost a year, you know?”

“That’s because you keep picking the wrong people,” Scarlet says as softly as he can.

“Oh? Suddenly you’re the love expert?” Neptune raises an eyebrow, “Tell me, who am I supposed to date?”

“Someone that’s going to be there for you. Someone that’s been there for you,” Scarlet’s heart starts hammering in his throat as he speaks.

Neptune tilts his head, seeming to search Scarlet’s face, and the redhead nearly forgets how to breathe.

“You know. I’m... not as broken up over Weiss as I have been over relationships in the past. It hurts a little, because it’s still a relationship ending, you know? But we agreed to be friends. And in all honesty, I realised a few months ago that I’ve fallen for someone else. Fallen... harder than I’ve ever fallen for anyone.”

“Who?” Scarlet’s voice is nearly a whisper.

Neptune looks him in the eye, “Someone that’s been there for me. That I believe will continue to be there for me. And someone that I want to be here for too. Romantically, or as friends, I just never want to lose him.”

“Him? Neptune, you’re finally coming out of the closet?” Scarlet attempts to tease, voice shaking.

Hesitantly, Neptune sets a hand on his shoulder, “Scarlet, you’ve been there all along, and I was too scared of losing you as my best friend to let myself admit that I’ve fallen for you.”

The last four words knock the wind out of Scarlet’s lungs.

“Me?” he squeaks out.

Neptune nods, starting to look nervous.

“Do you have any idea how hard it was?” Scarlet says after a long pause, “To watch you date a bunch of girls, to pretend to befriend them, to be there every time they broke up with you? To watch you love someone else, and to pick up the pieces when you got hurt?”

“I...”

“Every bloody time I wanted to shout at you to open your eyes. To look at the person right in front of you that would never leave you.”

Neptune’s lips slowly spread into a smile. “Well I see you now. And I’m not going anywhere.”


	10. Artistry~Jacob Lee (Pegleg)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a college AU where Scarlet is an art major, Mercury is determined to help Scarlet see his worth.

_Mercury knocked on the door of Scarlet’s art studio._

_The door creaked open on its own._

_Paint covered everything._

_Canvases, tools, pooling on the floor, even streaking across the boy standing in the middle of it all._

_There was a poetic beauty to the scene._

_The boy pouring his heart out into his work, every emotion flowing free, paint flooding the canvas like tears._

_And standing alone in the middle of it all._

_Mercury’s project could wait. His art class was just a gen-ed requirement, after all._

_Scarlet needed to know he wasn’t alone._

_“This is all beautiful.”_

_His voice caused the redhead to jump, and slip on a brush._

_“I’ve got you,” Mercury caught him by the shoulders._

_Violet shadows laid under Scarlet’s eyes, as visible as the paint across his cheeks._

_“Have you been here since after dinner last night?”_

_Scarlet smiled sheepishly, “Art majors have 24 hour access to the building. And having our own studios... I sort of lost track of time.”_

_Mercury gave a soft sigh, “Would you rather eat breakfast here or in the dorm? I brought some along for you.”_

_“I should eat here, just let me wash my hands first. You have that weaving project you wanted my help with, right?”_

_“Yeah, but you should get some sleep.”_

_“I’ll be fine.”_

_“Scarlet, you’re not sleeping. That’s not healthy.”_

_“I can’t sleep.”_

_“Can’t or won’t.”_

_Scarlet shot him a small glare, then walked over to the sink._

_“Scarlet, if this is about the nightmares... I’ll be there when you wake up.”_

_“But I never really do wake up, do I?” Scarlet whispered._

_“You’re so much more amazing than you let yourself consider. All of the work that you’ve gotten so many awards for comes from who you are.”_

_“If I rip a canvas into shreds, there’s not much I can do with it but throw it away.”_

Mercury cautiously takes Scarlet’s hand, “Shall we?”

“I’m not sure why you brought me here. I love the Art Institute, but I’ve been here loads of times and you’re acting like this is something special.”

“They have a new exhibit. I’d argue the most special of all,” Mercury guides him through the halls, “Here.”

“Japanese Pottery?” Scarlet questions.

“Give it a chance?” Mercury pleads.

Scarlet shrugs, and steps in.

The last work they come across looks like it had been shattered. However, it had been fused back together with gold.

A web of breathtaking constellations covers the pot, and a sob rises to Scarlet’s lips.

He turns, and breaks down into Mercury’s shoulder.

Mercury stands silently, holding him close and rubbing his back.

“Okay,” Scarlet says finally.

Relief sweeps through Mercury.


End file.
